Nemesis
by BlazePyro
Summary: Agent 3 offers a deal to his life sworn enemy, but not did the octoling know the consequences.
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: I have been playing to much splatoon! I just love the game so much and felt like making an fanfic that probably is just out of current interest. But oh well as usual wish to hear your opinions especially since I already have other fanfics to work with...So i really dont know if this one as a lot of others is worth the effort. B** **ut it was really out of fun, even though i ended it like a incoming chapter 2.** **But anyways...I hope you enjoy it and STAY FRESH!**

* * *

The elite octoling panted exhausted while her eyes were frozen on the fallen octoshot. Her seaweed was eliminated long ago, she felt like an exposed dummy. Here she attempts to free their precious leader Octavio but alas the luck was anything but on her side. Her splatoon was wiped out by just a single inkling! But not just any inkling but the priority number one enemy Agent 3! Not only did he single handedly ruin her plans but was also the reason Octavio was imprisoned in the first place!

She wished to avoid the mass octo murderer until they gained better fighting terms. Especially after he so recently destroyed their base, or what inkling would call capital.

This was their last ditch effort to secure their leader and turn the tables around!  
It wasn't many octolings left to begin with, so this was a huge loss. How did it end this badly?

Her splatoon just entered the octo walley before they got ambushed. Not only did Agent 3 start off with higher grounds but also inked most of the surroundings, like he expected them.

She was able to keep up to the vicious agent but her companions couldn't say the same. They got splatted left to right leaving her on a battlefield covered in blue ink. Her sneakers were glued to the mass of smudge that once was her comrades. She realized the situation to late and before she could retaliate her gun was splatted out from her hands.

The inkling pointed the gun at her with a wide smirk of success. The octoling refused to admit defeat and tried to stay unaffected as her enemy shortens the gap between them.

"Interesting" He mumbled before walking around her as if he owned the place. The agent kept the gun aimed while his blue eyes scanned her body up and down. She kept her fists tightly on her sides and let out a growl. The agent had so easily killed the rest so what kept him from doing it now!?

The octoling tried to put the pieces together but failed to comprehend his reasons. Perhaps he wanted to taunt her before ending her life? The octoling kept her guard up and waited for an opening, whatever reason couldn't be good. The smugness was enough torture and revenge was growing as seconds passed.

It didn't take long before he slacked the grip of the heroshot giving her slim chance to retrieving the gun. She quickly tried to reach out to it only to scream in agony as the agent fired the ink on her hand. The blue smudge covers it painfully to a point she was sure she do lose it.

"Damn!" She hissed while jolting her hand up and down violently in attempt to get rid of it. The octoling didn't recall the last time she got a hit, and it sure was worse than she remembered it.  
Her skills never betrayed, she always left the battlefield unscathed. But Agent 3 destroyed her winning streak with little effort. How they hadn't crossed path in the past was beyond her, all she wished was a rematch. But the losers don't get such privileges especially between enemies.

The burning got worse almost convincing her to forcefully wipe it off, having both hands ablaze would further disable her. So instead she gritted her teeth together which didn't go unnoticed. A small chuckled escaped the agent in satisfaction.

She glared at the inkling behind her goggles but it faltered quickly in agony. Never had the octoling been more grateful she wore goggles. Express pain in front of the enemy was the last thing she wanted. Her pride was already damaged as it was no need to add more to it.

She wasn't sure what was worse, losing her life or knowing that she could have won if she faced him alone. Blasted incompetent soldiers sentence her death!

"Do that again and I will kill you."

She frowned at the obvious, the squid already proved his point. The octoling would encourage it if the situation was different. She had after all received such threats in the past, but none could live up to it. The squid took the silence as obedience and smirked wider.

"You are a skillful octoling I must say." He started letting out an impressed tone. The captive didn't take the compliment to greatly. She didn't know where this was going but theorized he wished to use it. The octoling remained silent which pleased the other.

"Here is a deal octoling. I will let you live in one condition." The octoling couldn't hide the reaction of surprise, the squid was stupid enough to let her live! She gulped knowing the deal had to be worse than death.

"Join my squad and I will spare your life." Her eyes widened in shock and couldn't remain silent anymore.

"JOIN YOUR WHAT!?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Another chapter out of intrerest! Because today is splatfest!:D Enjoy!**

* * *

The octoling wasn't sure where this idea came from. The squid was clearly an idiot to the highest degree! The offer would bring disaster to him and for her an opportunity to kill him. She mentally smirked at the thought. The Image of agent 3 crying out in pain begging her to end it, it was a victorious sight.

But she couldn't underestimate him, this offer might have a catch as well. She didn't want to be the one left out here as an idiot. Clearly the squid had something planned. Octolings can't just join a inkling squad, not to mention far too easy for her to kill them as well.

Plus the other members was most likely also Agent 1 and 2. That would be like killing three squids with one stone. In other words, too good to be true….

But a better question… what does it mean to join a inkling squad? She would rather die than turn on her kind! The inkling expected her reaction and chuckled amused.

"I want you in my team. Most squids don't have what it takes. I can't have splat targets in my squad it just bring bad image. You however are born on the battlefield so much potential..."  
The squid smirked while he scratched his jaw with the heroshot.  
"I am not going to kill my own race!" The female growled, but flinched as her enemy burst out in laughter.  
"Seriously you have no clue what I am talking about!" The agent shakes his head in disbelief but couldn't help but snicker again. His opponent had no idea what was going up on the surface.

"You guys really live in a cave. I can't be bothered to give you a full explanation right now. But if this ease that little octo brain of yours then no you won't kill any Octolings. In fact we are going to splat a lot of inklings."

The octoling couldn't believe what she was hearing! The squids are killing each other, its madness!

"So you come down here to my home and kill as many octolings a as you can. Then go back to whatever hell you came from and destroy your own race!?" She was boiling in anger and that smug smirk from him just didn't want to fade!

"I didn't know you were concerned about my race."  
"I am not!"  
The squid shake his head in amusement, he hadn't had this fun in ages.

"You kill my race including inklings, what are you a psychopath?" She grimaces at the sick thought of a person capable of doing both, what side is he on?  
"Oh I didn't say anything about killing inklings."  
The octoling blinked confused behind the goggles.

"Splatting doesn't mean killing. We have a system that allows us to splat other inklings without actually killing them."  
That's where he lost her, it made absolutely no sense to her. Kill yet not kill she was starting to get a headache at this point. She wasn't sure how long the squid was going on about this particular turf war game.

He acted like it was a big deal while her comrades had to pay the reality price of getting splatted.

She cast glances to the octoshot instead as she didn't keep up with the one-sided conversation anyways. Reaching out for it once more would be a pathetic attempt she didn't want to repeat.

The octoling flinched as the agent suddenly fired his heroshot at the octoshot covering it with its blue ink completely.

"Were you even listening?" He frowned as he changed the aim to the octoling again. The squid clearly wasn't so pleased knowing he was ignored. Especially by some octoling no less.

"At some point yes." She admitted and smirked amused as he groaned.

"Alright I am done wasting time on you it's not like-"

"I take the offer." The octoling interrupted before he could finish the sentence. The expression she got was priceless mix of confusion and frustration until it faded into nothing.

"What?" He pointed the gun down to get a better view of the other.

"I would rather join your squad than die like my comrades." The ocotling said and tried her hardest not to evilly smirk. He stared at her for a while as if he was searching for something. With a sigh he put down the heroshot lazily in the holster.

"If you try something funny I will go back to option one." He reminded which wasn't necessary.

The octoling was already aware of the risk. The circumstances weren't in her favor...yet. She mentally smirked looking forward to the death of Agent 3.

She was trained to destroy inklings. Joining his squad HAH! Giving a gun to her was practically suicide, but she certainly wasn't complaining.

After that done she would go straight back to the original mission and free Octavio. With Agent 3 out of the picture the surface would be literally theirs and Agent 3 history!

"What's your name?" The question brought the octoling back to reality. She frowned as she wasn't so keen to give out her name to a squid. But if she didn't he would most likely come up with something stupid to call her.

"Elite Captain Serena division OC-09."  
The inkling rolled his eyes, he should have guessed she owned a high rank. But to be so formal about it was unnecessary.  
"I guess this is my cue to say 'nice to meet you' but that would be a lie." The octoling crossed her arms, she couldn't believe that a squid dared to mock her.

"Likewise." Serena let out with a frown, she wasn't an octoling with many words. Unless it came to leading her splatoon, but that was her position. Social discussion wasn't in her interest especially with a squid.

"Well Serena, my name is Elai but call me Zero." The octoling nearly burst out in laughter. His nickname was downright ridiculous. In fact she wouldn't mind calling him something so childish, like Agent 3 wasn't bad enough. Now he want to add another number!

"I wouldn't find it that funny if I were you." The squid smirked as he crossed his arms nonchalant.  
"Not only are you in the worst position but there is a reason why I have that nickname."  
"Oh then please Agent 3 enlighten me." her lips curled into a grin.

"I am called Zero because I have never lost a battle."

Serena frowned at the unexpected response. She would have called him a liar if she actually didn't believe him. But that would just make his defeat even more satisfying.

"Take off those goggles." Zero ordered out of the blue as he approached her with his gun still tugged in the holster.

"Wait what why?" She asked feeling uneasy as he stopped in front of her.

"I have never seen an octoling without goggles so either you take it off or I will."

She glared at the squid threatening but couldn't be bothered to argue. She reached up to the back of her head and removed the goggles much to her dislike.

Her bright teal eyes met the blue orbs. The agent observed the feature that was almost identical to a squid. The main difference was the eyes.

She had thick purple lines curled under her eyes that didn't meet above her nose like squids. The color was already odd enough to the agent. She would stand out like a sheep among wolves. But he could still work with this.

Without warning he picked her up in bridal style. The octoling screeched in surprise and accidently dropped her goggles in the progress.

"What the hell!?" Serena growled and went against punching the squid. The last thing she wanted was to crash down into blue smudge of squid ink.

"Calm down I am just getting you out the ink." Zero defended and cursed to himself for inking too much. He even had to go as far to captain cuttlefish hut before he was out of it.

Serena knew exactly where they was, it was at the end of octowalley. In other words Octavio was here held as prisoner. She spot what looked like a snow globe up ahead, and as her scouters said. Octavio was indeed trapped inside the globe and looked anything but happy.

"Yo octopus! Look what I got." The agent said before he dropped her down to the ground. Serena just felt like dying right there. But tried to collect herself before facing her leader.

"It seems like your rescue splatoon failed you. Unless you want to stay in there." The squid smirked as he went over to the globe and tapped it with his index finger.

"I will get out of here one way or another squid scum!" Octavio hissed before his attention turned to the octoling. He wasn't overly surprised that the splatoon failed. But what did surprise him was the fact that the agent allowed one to live. But not just any octoling, but Serena the top qualified soldier in octo history. That she was bested by the agent was a grim feeling in the gut.

Even more reasons to kill the squid for making fun of his soldiers. Serena used the opportunity to smirk evilly as a sign to her leader. The Octavio got the message and returned his attention to the agent who was still tapping the globe.

"Are you done yet?" Octavio asked as his nerves had calmed down knowing that Serena had a plan.

"Huh?" The inkling frowned as it didn't piss him off as usual. He pulled away and grinned as music suddenly started to play.

"Oh no…here we go again" The Octavio put his tentacles on each side of his head trying to cancel the sound from entering his eardrums. Serena frowned as she recognized the voices playing out along with the music. The squid sisters! It was all seeping out from the nearby kettle.

"Perfect timing! Let's go Serena put this on!" The inkling said and threw the nearby cap to the octoling that caught it.

The cap definitely belonged to a captain but shrugged it off as nothing before she put it on.

"This disguise you are trying to make here is pathetic." Serena looked over to the agent with an unimpressed expression.

"A drunk squid won't notice difference!"

"Wait What?..why would they all be-"

"Its splatfest." Was the short answer before he picked up the heroshot.

"No funny ideas alright, follow me." The octoling nodded but didn't like the thought of going up to the surface. They stopped at the kettle that was sending out vibrations as the music played on maximum volume.

"Ladies first." The agent grinned but got only a small snort from the octoling before she entered the kettle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: A way to early release of a chapter from the next! That dont happen often! Thanks a lot for the the reviews/favs/follows/~, I didnt think it would get this much attention. Enjoy! and Stay Fresh!**

* * *

This was the first time the octoling crossed the border with a kettle. It was known to be a heavy guarded bridge between surface and underground. There were plenty of different methods to get across though. But the kettle was over all most reliable. It was basically like a pipe of consisting ink you could swim across to the other point of kettle.

Serena's division OC-09 would use octocopter support if the mission involved the surface. Octocopters could reach the open parts of the sewers. Thereafter get access to a direct path beneath inkopolis that would eventually lead to the surface. A much longer procedure no octoling enjoyed to participate.

Serena was relieved when she finally reached to the end of the kettle track and could get out.

The octoling grimace as she got welcomed by the stench of rubbish and deafening squid music. The sewer was pitch black apart from the faint gleam that slipped through the manhole above.

Several of loud explosions emerged causing the octoling to jump surprised. Her teal eyes glared at the manhole as the squids above started to cheer. Serena was new to this so called "Splatfest" celebration. But the entire ruckus they caused was too much disorder for her taste.

Now she understood what kind of torture Octavio had to endure every single splatfest. To be trapped in that globe for an eternity sent a shiver down her spine. But the thought of joining the wild crowd of the squids made her heart almost stop.

She placed her right hand on the chest by reflex to make sure it still pounded. What she didn't expect was to feeling of goo between her fingers.

She grimace once again before she quickly pulled away to inspected the unknown liquid that could almost be confused as ink. Unfortunately the sewer was too dark for her to get a hold of its color, if it even owned one to begin with. All she knew was that the kettle wasn't as clean as she first presumed.

"You got to be kidding me…" She groaned as she realized her gear was covered in it save her exposed parts and captain hat. It was somewhat thicker than ink and would take a while to wash away.

"What?" She heard the agent ask as he joined her in the sewers. Serena turned to face the agent that was sitting on the kettle with his own hero clad set completely untouched from goo.

"What is this!?" Serena pointed at the smudge on her chest. The blue eyes settled on the spot before he got up on his feet.

"Probably junk from the kettle pipe. Your gear is not fit for a long kettle trip" He said like the obvious while his grip was steady on the heroshot. The agent had expected her to pull an attack as soon as he joined the sewers. To his surprise no such thing happened. But he couldn't deny the goo might cause a bit of exposure issue in the plaza.

The attention would be preferable as minimal as possible, an idea struck with a grin. The octoling saw the glint in his eyes and tried not to recoil.

"I will give you two options…"He started and went over to the sewer wall that had a backpack neatly placed beside it. While aiming the gun at the octoling he unzipped it and removed the cloths inside that was meant for him.

"Either you take off those dirty cloths of yours and replace it with these…." He showed her a black sweater with a large white brand on saying "Squidforce" along with a pair of blue shorts.

She eyed the attire in disgust, she would by no means wear squid cloths! Especially when it stinks like Agent 3! So that left her out with option two.

"Or jump down in my bag as octopus form."

Her teal eyes shrunk while his grin widened. She had to choose between two humiliating options.

She was a trained warrior destined to destroy inklings. This certainly wasn't within that protocol.

"Neither."

"And that's not an option." The agent took a vital aim threatened to fire. He couldn't believe he was spending this splatfest on an octoling. His teammates would certainly complain later about his lack of presence, if not everyone…

Serena gazed into the abyss of the sewers before she came to a decision. She wasn't going to disappoint neither Octavio nor her people. She was determined to kill the agent when the time was right.

"Fine give me the cloths, I will change over there." Serena pointed into the thick darkness that was untouched by the light. The blue eyes followed her motion but didn't falter the aim.

"And let you run away, I don't think so." He snorted as his attention returned to the octoling. Serena was led to believe that squids had some common sense. But if the roles were reverse she would have said the same.

But getting nude in front of her life sworn enemy wasn't on her "want to do list"

"I could have escaped before." She reminded while the agent just shrugged it off as nothing.

"I don't take any chances."

The octoling gritted her teeth together before she took a deep breath to calm down. She never cared about gender differences as that was of no importance in the army. But she wasn't too sure about squids. But judging on Zeros behavior she assumed it was the same, oh boy how wrong she was.

Serena hunched down to the floor and decided to take off the boots first. The captain hat fell off and landed with a thud on the concrete ground. She ignored it for now as she untangled the tightly tied ropes. Which was a slow process since the light didn't exactly help her much.

Zero eyed her suspiciously not totally buying it and kept the gun ready for use. She noted the overdefensive stance as he was completely frozen in place. One wrong move and she would turn into a puddle of blue ink. It was unsettling to say the least but she continued nevertheless. The pair of boots was finally off after a long struggle.

She shivered as her now bare feet touched the cold ground before she removed the loose belt on her hips and threw it aside. Her teal eyes focused on the task as she found the sudden difficulties in removing the chest plate.

The Agent on the other hand couldn't believe what he was witnessing. He was so certain she would take option two. Or attempt an attack, not actually strip down!

He tried to make a clear mental note that this was an octoling and not some sexy inkling.

His lips turned down into a frown, he had interacted with plenty of girls in the past so this certainly wasn't a new situation. But why for the ink sake was he getting excited!?

Zero groaned as he rubbed his free hand on his forehead. He would have to blame his hormones on this one. Taking a better look on his captive wasn't advisable either.

But he couldn't allow an opening. So instead of avoiding further awkwardness he intensively scanned her figure.

He couldn't help but take notice to her deep red tentacles now pulled aside as her hands still worked on the chest plate.

Squids didn't let their suckers show much or at all on their tentacles. But octolings had a complete different fashion view of the matter.

Serena sighed as she finally managed to remove the metal plate and carefully placed it down on the floor with only her sport bra and shorts left.

She was just about to pull off the shorts but got interrupted by cloths thrown into her arms.

Her teal eyes looked up to the squid that wore a deep frown along with flustered cheeks. His unfocused eyes glared at the wall in spite while he pointed his finger at the direction of the dark spot of the sewers.

"Go there and be quick." He ordered with no complaints from her part. The octoling was instead bemused with his sudden change of heart, but didn't dwell into it.

The Agent rubbed his cheeks that now were ablaze as the octoling left.

He couldn't believe his hormones would make such tumult for an octoling! He grimace at the mere thought and leaned back to the wall with crossed arms.

The agent clenched his grip of the heroshot in frustration before casting a few glares at the dark sewers. Serena didn't look half bad for an octoling but she still was that "an octoling." Zero cursed under his breath as another unwanted image forced its way into his mind. It eventually calmed down and his mind was free from the bounds of hormones.

Zero decided to brush it off as nothing as Serena came back with the new clothes on. She felt awful odd with the light cloths on. Not to mention smelled like squid which would take days to get rid of.

She put down her octogear beside the chest plate before she picked up the captain hat and placed it on her head. She quickly put on the boots again that still had a bit of blue ink on them from their battle.

The music that had been pretty much ignored until now was starting to play even louder than before.

"Squid scums.." She muttered to nobody in particular other than the whole situation itself.

Serena tugged the sides of her sweater as she was undoubtable nervous. No gun no protection and to make the matter worse straight into the squid filled plaza.

"Get on the ladder." The agent pointed to manhole to take the front. Serena sent a nasty glare at the inkling before she grabbed the slippery metal to climb up.

It wasn't that far off the ground so a few steps on the ladder was all she needed.

She gulped as she got to the top and pressured the lid open to peek outside with her teal eyes going left to right.

There were Squids in every single corner of the plaza. Either they were dancing drinking or simply singing along the squid sisters that was preforming on a pair of trucks. Nope she was not going out there!

"Get out already!" Zero snapped below before he started to climb up the ladder.

"Hell no! Do you have any idea how many they are!?" She snarled back and flinched as his hands wrapped around her ankles.

"Of course I do! So get out!" The Agent responded and shoved the octoling upwards with force. Serena gasped as she was thrown into the crowded environment. Her knees got scraped against the concrete ground as she caught herself on her fours. The sudden loud slam from the manhole lid caught the squid's attention and all eyes turned to her. She paled in horror as she realized the dire situation.

"Shit.."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: Okay i finally finished it! ENJOY and review!:D**

* * *

First thing that came to mind was "kill" second "run" third "play dead" none of those were possible. The latter was just out of sheer desperation. But facing a squid army unequipped would make any octoling frightened. Their eyes didn't show any ill intent in fact it changed from surprised to eager. What was their motive? Squids getting excited upon seeing her, an octoling!

The horde of squids sprint towards her while violently hustle each other trying to get the lead. Serena got up on her feet quickly but not fast enough before the mass of squid was in right front of her.

"What team will you join!? Join us! No join us!" Serena stared in shock as the squids continue the bizarre argue. She was already baffled to face such non hostile attitude from her life sworn enemies.

She first now perceived the situation and could be at ease. The disguise worked somehow, she breath out in relief.

Now with that fear thrown out the window she could focus on whatever they were babbling about.

Each and one of them owned tentacles that either were bright green or pale pink. The T-shirt matched the color added with a brand on it. The green one said summer with a yellow sun brand on it. While the pink one said winter added with a brand of a snowman.

She put the pieces together and gulped. Joining one team meant fight another, in other words slaughter. Serena mentally shakes her head as the words from the agent came back to her. The game turf war, enable them to splat but not kill.

What else confused her was the color of their tentacles. She was sure squids were only blue and orange.

The only color she had seen on an octoling was red unless it wielded seaweed. That caused it to alternate to black for some reason. It eventually fades when it's removed.

Her mere red tentacles were a giveaway of her race. Like everything else that was screaming Octoling! She caught eye contact with several squids but the reek of alcohol dulled their senses.

Serena nevertheless pulled down the cap to cover her eyes just in case they got suspicious.

If anyone noticed her abnormal behavior they didn't show it. Their energy was wasted with the heated argue that escalated.

Serena was at that point sure the squids would harm each other.

'If gunfire erupted stealing a gun would be a breeze.'

A smug smirk crossed her lips at the thought, but her eyes soon spotted a nearby sign that revealed a disappointing fact.

Guns were banned in the plaza…

She flinched as a hand was suddenly placed on her left shoulder from behind and a gun pressed against her back. Well Zero didn't give a fly about rules that's for sure.

Serena couldn't blame him though, she wished to use their lack of awareness as an advantage and cause massacre. But that wish could only be fulfilled with a gun. And the only gun nearby was pressed against her back.

She tensed up as Zero grind it upwards pulling the sweater along with it. The octoling grit her teeth as the warning couldn't more obvious.

Before she knew it a deafening squeal escaped the girls in full delight. Their eyes glued on the agent behind her in pure bliss, while the guys sent envious glares.

"Oh my god it's Zero!" Just like that and she was forgotten. The agent gave a halfhearted smile causing them to squeal once more. All Serena wanted to do was to splat their heads off. They should consider themselves lucky that she had no gun in her hands.

Deal or not deal those squids deserved to die! As if Zero read her mind he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

The octoling held her breath as she felt his warmth against her back. 'Thank Ocatvio that no octolings witness this!' She thought as she gritted her teeth.

The octoling paled as bloodlust escaped the crowd of females. Zeros actions certainly didn't go unnoticed.

Serena had never felt so threatened before.

Their eyes completely locked on hers letting out a low hiss as they bared their fangs. Their tentacles turned dark as if they never owned another color.

The reaction from the guys was completely the opposite. They let out a sigh in relief before a few finished their beer.

Serena put the puzzle together and couldn't help but growl. They assumed she an octoling destined to slay the entire squid race had a relationship with Zero!

She felt insulted to the highest degree the squids might be drunk but they couldn't be more off track!

Eventually the unnatural color on the females returned and eyes glued on the agent. Their attention span was no better than a goldfish.

"Zero you should join team summer! We are the most popular team!"  
"Well yeah but you guys suck!"  
"No we don't!"  
The octoling couldn't comprehend reasons of returning to the previous argue! If this occurred in octo army those responsible would face severe punishment.

Instead they threw comments at each other worse than the last.

"I am busy this weekend I can't join the game but I certainly will vote for a team." That gave mixed emotions from the crowd.  
"Aaww..." Was the last thing that came out before Zero decided to shove her forward to walk.

The octoling didn't protest, in fact she was grateful of leaving the chaotic group behind.

Zero soon removed his arm from the octoling and took a tight grip on her arm. He led her through the plaza and we thankfully weren't stopped by any squids.

Serena tried to memorize the surroundings and caught a great interest of the gun store nearby. She got yanked as they almost walked into a group of inklings that showed up out of nowhere.

She cast a glare at him and noticed something different with his expression.

His guard high alert and increased as soon as an inkling was close by.

The octoling smirked with the revealed weakness, the agent feared for others safety. However it soon faded as she remembered the two other agents. She still had to deal with them after defeating the strongest agent.

She sighed as she couldn't get view of the gun store anymore and turned her teal eyes only to notice something far more important. The large zapfish was stuck on the tower. The very last thing Zero stole before imprison Octavio!

She was forced to tear the eyes off the zapfish as they made a turn. They were moving towards what looked like a train station. It was almost empty as most squids were busy celebrating splatfest.  
The train soon showed up with filled inklings wearing the same splatfest attire.

If they weren't so blinded by alcohol or the mere excitement of the splatfest they might have noticed how she was escorted as a prisoner.

Serena tensed up as the mass of squids got out from the train. The stench of inklings was horrible.

"No.." She whispered loud enough for the agent to hear. He perks his pointy ears in annoyance. Zero hoped the travel would continue smoothly. The worst part was already over or that's what he thought.  
The passenger seats were empty but Serena refused to bunch!

"Go in already."  
The captain shook her head in refusal and moved her right hand to her nose to pinch it shut.  
It was disgusting she might as well bath in a dump! Of course the inkling wouldn't understand her distress as it was making her ill.

The more he pushed the more she fought. She didn't care if her life was on the line!  
The smell was sending out threatening signals even more than inklings could achieve.

Clear and confirmed they were natural enemies, at least for an octoling. It was too much mixed smells for her sensitive nose.  
The agent looked left to right making sure the coast was clear. The train wouldn't leave until 30 minutes at least. They still had time with this nonsense but not to his enjoyment.

"What's the problem ?"  
"The scent...it's too much...mixed with I don't know what…. it makes me sick. Can't we walk?"

"That would take an hour at least. No we take the train." He frowned and used all his power to push her forward.

She stumbles inside and felt her tentacles freeze. The smell hit her like a shockwave with a force that almost choked her.

Not even pinching her nose helped! The agent tried to get a seat until Serena suddenly snapped. She thrashed in his arms with a loud snarl, nobody was there to witness to his relief. But it was troublesome no less.  
Potential… dangerous… uncontrollable unpredictable.. THAT is exactly what he needed in his squad. His hands tighten around her wrists rougher not caring if it hurt her. The reaction surprised him, she was trying to change into octopus form!

He couldn't allow that! No he couldn't! Zero grabbed one of her tentacles and yanked it upwards. The horrible position sent a zap through her. His unexpected move took her off guard and he used the opportunity to pull her sleeves down and knot them together behind her back.

She was so shocked and couldn't back off as her arms were locked. Serena was forced down to a seat with the agent sitting beside her.

He sent her a hard glare while she didn't meet it no. Her eyes were staring down to the floor with a pale face. The smell taunted her, the stomach started to hurl painfully. She was sure the train hadn't been cleaned for years.

"You cause a lot of problems you know." He started while his eyes stared at the open door. The octoling remained silent as if she didn't hear him.

Time passed and no passenger had joined them and it was just a few minutes left now.

"That talent of yours better be useful." No reaction from the octoling. This was pissing him off now. The non-responsive octoling was stretching it! She finally put up a fight but only because of squid scent.

He sighed as he observed her expression. Zero didn't expect to see the pure terror. Not even in their battle made her display such emotion.

The scent was worse than he thought.

If inklings saw her now they would suspect him to be a rapist or kidnapper. No matter how famous he was. But the current crime he is committing was far worse than that.

If the world found out about Serena he would most likely get executed. Bringing an octoling into the community was considered treason.

Even if they won the war the fight wasn't over.

Zero removed his ink tank as it was starting to hurt his back. Especially when trying to lean back on the seat. Of course he made sure it was still active just in case Serena totally flipped again.

He frowned as he noticed she was trembling while biting the lower lip.

Zero had to admit he wasn't all too sure about octolings anatomy. Their appearance was close to an inkling, but how much resembles did they share?

He put his hand under his jaw in deep thought. Some claimed they were from outer space. That sounded like nonsense, in fact he believed octolings were somewhat related to them.

Either way was naturally aggressive, if not bloodthirsty. They had to be eliminated there was no room for two intelligent races.

Serena glared at the door that suddenly shut. Surrounded by this scent was unbearable, she swallowed hard of the mere thought of being stuck in the surface that currently was ruled by squids. No she needed to get back!

"Calm down, I thought a trained soldier could take this. "

"That's irrelevant! I..." She stopped and hunched down in pure agony before letting out a gasp instead of vomiting. He almost felt guilty...almost. He pulled her up as she stopped showing signs of puking.

"Well you better get used to it." He surprised her by pulling her close to his side. Her teal eyes widened in shock with his actions.

"You said that you couldn't stand the many mixed scents right? Then focus on me." The octoling bit her lower lip in frustration.

She hated him with passion but he had a point…a solution she couldn't reject. Serena leaned down to his shoulder. He tense up as she bury her face in his neck. The cap tilted downwards hiding her features completely.

The scent was like an awful odor but at least it blocked out the rest. She inhales it deeply as the pain left along with it.

Her pupils shrunk similar to a cat as senses returned. Agent 3 exposed neck in front of her. She licked her fangs before she open her mouth wide. The fangs dangerously hover above the shoulder and was just about to dig in as she got abrupt stopped as the train reached destination.

She resisted a hiss as he pushed her aside. The door soon opened, her freedom just a few meters away! It was just then she realized she was tied. Serena got off track as Zero grabbed her arm. They made eye contact sharing a dangerous spark between them.

"I am going to make this clear. You run I shoot game over."


End file.
